Flipped
by NineStoicCrayolas
Summary: Prince Hak, Yona says, is one of the most clueless beings in Kouka
1. Chapter 1

Because there aren't enough Yona fics out there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona

* * *

The day starts, as usual, with Prince Hak combing his hair.

The crown Prince whines and fidgets with the silky locks, mumbling about the lack of movement and flow as he stood in front of the mirror.

Min-soo sighed as his arms ached under the tea set he was carrying. "My Lord, I believe your hair is quite fine."

Prince Hak frowns and picks at his bangs, repositioning them and flipping them over his shoulder and then _finally_ –tying them up in his usual style.

He stood in front of the mirror, watching with pale blue eyes, at his broad chest, long silky hair and how his adorned robe fell about his tall body.

"Is this appropriate for the ceremony?" He asked suddenly, unsure about whether or not something as simple as his light blue robe and overcoat was all right.

Completely forgetting about the fact that the robes were covered in priceless gems and interweaved with just enough gold thread to make it shimmer in the sunlight.

"Yes, my Lord—"

The door opened and the king stepped in, smiling broadly. Growing chubby in his old age, the King heaved himself over the steps and began to walk towards the Prince, running a hand through graying black hair.

The servants bow and Min-soo is the only one to notice the red-haired girl slip in behind him.

"My son—"

"Father am I dressed appropriately for the ceremony?" The crown prince asks, turning towards his father.

"Erm…Hak, the ceremony has already finished…" The king said slowly, waiting for a tantrum.

"Oh." Hak said. "Well then it must've only been a frivolous thing—I have a policy you know—I only attend ceremonies that wait for me to ready myself."

"If we waited for you, we would have waited a week." A voice said from next to Min-soo and Hak turned to find the little red-haired thing that had ambled behind him since he was seven.

"Hello, Yona. How are you on this fine day?" He smiled, blue eyes winking flirtatiously.

Yona rolled her eyes and sipped a cup of tea. "Better when you're not talking."

Hak's hand came to press over his heart and Yona resisted the urge to scoff aloud, "You've wounded me with your sharp wit and intellect, _my lady_."

"I'm sure you can manage, Idiot Prince, with all of the other complaints you must be getting." Yona smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"Actually I'm sure they're just because of my boorish guard. Honestly, Yona, you should really concentrate on looking pretty." Hak raised an eyebrow at her form.

"What's wrong with looking like this, Oh holy one?" Yona spat back, her spine stiffening and eyes beginning to burn with annoyance.

Hak gestured at her and sighed.

Yona looked down. Sure, her boots were a little muddy and she was wearing pants (obviously! Because if his stupid highness tripped over something how on earth was she going to get out of the way fast enough?) that were ripped at the hemline. Her chest was covered with bindings and she had a slip-on red top that she would take off for training when needed.

Her weapons were strapped to her body—a wooden bow running along her back and a longsword strapped to her waist—and the way she moved was heavy and unlady-like, as if a soldier.

Sometimes, Yona thought, Hak really needed to be reminded that she _was_ one of the four Generals.

But what Hak was really pointing at was her hair.

Her lovely red hair had been tugged and pulled into a frizzy looking braid that ran all the way down to her lower back. No one had ever seen her hair loose and there were bets that if she were to untie it, it would look like the blush of dawn.

Hak had always tried to get it lose—even his stupid cousin, Soo-won—would attempt to lay stick fingers on her hair but no one, not even her grandfather, had managed to see her with her hair down.

The soldiers she sparred with always tried to tug the hairband undone until one day, she finally snapped and told the newcomer that if he liked the color red so much, then he could run until it dawn.

No one had tried after that.

"Your hair Yona dear…You would look so much more marvelous with it down, don't you think, Father?" Hak suggested, taking a decorated cup from the tea set that Min-soo was carrying.

Yona sighed and put her feet up on the chair that one of Hak's ladies-in-waiting just evacuated. Yes, the spoilt prince really did have ladies-in-waiting despite the fact that traditionally they were meant for _Princesses_ not _Princes._

"The King knows my preferences, idiot, and you should really stop involving your father in your arguments. How are you going to be king if you have to continuously have your father being called to and fro from the palace?" Yona smirked as she saw the familiar ticking of Hak's forehead.

She would wait—

Three,

Two,

One.

"Father! Get this _ridiculous excuse for a guard out of my chambers!_ "

"You're being silly Hak," The king sipped at his jasmine tea with a smile, "You've been friends with Yona since childhood!"

" _Friends_ is stretching it!"

Yona left his quarters laughing as he ran his mouth.

"Oh is the Prince in a bad mood?" One of the servants whispered to her, eyes wide and cautious.

"Oh no…that's just the idiot-child being a nuisance. Don't worry; he'll be back to normal in no time, combing his hair."

"I _heard_ that you infuriating woman!"

* * *

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Yona sighed as she lay down in the sun. She was warm, happy and taking a nap. What in the world could be wrong?

Oh, yes.

 _He_ was here.

"Yoonaaaaaaa. Pay. Attention. To. Me." Hak whined next to her, poking her face with one of his long fingers.

Ignore the idiot-child, she told herself, relaxing further into the ground.

"Yona."

Another poke.

"Yonaaaaa."

Poke.

"Yona."

Poke.

"Yona!"

Her mouth kicked upward when he finally stopped poking her and seeing it as a victory she began to properly snooze.

"Yona if you don't pay attention to me I'll kiss you right now." Hak whispered into her ear. She stiffened as she felt his body lay itself over hers, blocking the warmth from the sun.

"No you won't." Yona snorted, trying to keep cool. He was beginning to infuriate her again.

"Yes, I will." And with that, his tongue slipped out of his mouth and caressed the tip of her ear.

Yona's eyes slammed open and she pushed the idiot-child off her and rammed her forehead into his nose.

"Ow!" Hak whined, blood leaking out of his right nostril, "You just assaulted a Prince!"

"You shouldn't have licked my ear, idiot-child." Yona huffed, laying back down on the grass.

"Stop calling me that!" Hak shouted, blue eyes flashing with indignation. His hair slipped over his shoulder and Yona giggled at the disheveled picture he made.

His fancy tunic was hanging loose, exposing his pale, unmarred flesh and broad shoulders, his hair had slipped out of the loops he had put it in and strands traveled along his lower back and arms. His eyes were flashing with annoyance and Yona wondered if this was what it would be like to be in the bedroom with him.

Not, She thought hurriedly, that she _ever_ wanted to sleep with the Prince.

Nope.

 _Not ever._

"Yona? Are you paying attention to me?" The idiot-child whined, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You have that angry look on your face again. Are you thinking about Soo-won coming over to the Palace today?"

"No. I'm thinking about you." The prince flushed and Yona gave him a sarcastic smile, "And how you infuriate me."

"Hey!" Hak yelled, suddenly clambering all over her again until she got annoyed enough that she flipped him over and sat on his chest, locking his arms above his head.

"That's no fair…." Hak whined, "How come you get to be the warrior?"

Yona rolled her eyes and let go of his hands. "Do you _really_ want to be a warrior Hak? It would mean cutting off your hair until you're good enough to move without someone grabbing it."

"No!" Hak gasped, "Not my hair."

Yona snorted and shoved herself off him.

"See, no _way_ you could ever manage to be a warrior _Princess._ " Yona teased, loving the way that the Prince flushed in anger.

God he was so pretty with the light catching his eyes like—

And just what the hell are you thinking, Yona?

Oh, yes. The idiot-child is about as pretty as a roach.

"You have that angry look again—"

"Shut up. No I don't."

"Um Yona, yes you do—"

"Nope. Sorry. Can't hear you. I'm going back to sleep."

She shifted and turned her back towards him.

"Yona."

He shifted closer.

"Yona you're not really going back to sleep are you?"

Her breathing evened out and Hak whined.

"Yona!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yona yawned as rolled over in the grass. The sun had started to get low in the sky and Hak had gone back inside, mumbling his usual obscenities under his breath.

Honestly, that Prince.

Stretching out on the dirt, she blinked, yawning as she watched the clouds. Her muscles were still a bit sore from the spar she had yesterday with Joo-doh but she was looking forward to the warm bath that she would have later on this evening.

"Yona!" Came Hak's shout as she was just about to slip away to her private spot in the garden.

She groaned, her whole body sagging as she realized she had to do her duty as a guard and turned towards his royal idiot-child.

"Yes Hak? Are you having trouble with your lessons again?" She teased.

The prince scoffed and scurried towards the stairs, lifting his tunic so that it wouldn't brush on the grass.

Yona stifled a giggle at the hilarious picture he made—running across the grounds with that pouting expression on his face and his lifted skirts—er, tunic.

"Why're you so far away if you're my personal guard? Aren't you supposed to be protecting me at all times, Yona?" Hak whined as he finally reached her, smoothing out the hair that had gotten loose from the tangles the running had put it in.

"Pshaw. If anyone wanted to do you harm, your screeching would've alerted me right away, idiot-child." Yona said, rolling her eyes as Hak gasped and clutched his chest.

"You're so mean Yona!" He cried, shaking a finger at her. "You're never going to get married if you keep doing that!"

She ignored the exasperation in her chest as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me?" Yona exclaimed, eyes wide "Get married?"

Hak frowned and walked towards the shade of a tree, Yona following behind him at a languid pace.

"Well yes, Yona, you're a lady—you're going to _have_ to get married." Hak said surely, patting the space next to him on the ground.

Yona collapsed onto the ground next to him and poked his cheek. "Idiot-child. I'm a warrior. Moreover, a _girl._ D'you know of people who want to marry me; the girl-child general of the wind tribe, bodyguard of his royal idiocy, Hak?"

He rubbed his cheek at the vicious poke she'd given him. Yona was sure he'd get a bruise—yes, her pokes were that hard—later on.

He turned silvery-blue eyes to hers and she found herself grinning at his childish pout.

She really liked him when he was all righteous fury.

"Mean." He sighed, "I know Soo-Won wanted to marry you when we were kids."

The breath Yona had been taking in immediately choked her and she coughed. Her lungs burned with the lack of oxygen and a curl of red fell into her vision.

Batting it away, she looked up at Hak.

"W-What!?" Yona cried, "Your idiot-cousin wanted to marry _me?_ "

Hak suddenly looked uncomfortable and looked away towards the walls of the palace. His profile was sharp in the evening sun, his eyes hard and jaw tensed.

"Hak?" Yona asked at his sudden reluctance to say anything. She put a hand on his arm and his eyes swung around to face her suddenly.

He was so _close._

His eyes lingered on hers and she could feel the puffs of air on her lips and how his fingers slipped towards her shoulders, grasping tight.

"Even if you—you marry Soo-Won, you'll still be mine, right?" He asked and Yona blushed furiously.

"If," She said—quite upset, "You're planning to ask me to be shared between two _boys_ I will—"

"No that's not what I meant." Hak said, eyes drifting towards her mouth.

She sucked in a breath and hoped he did nothing stupid.

"You're still mine even if you marry him Yona." He exhaled on her lips, pale-eyes watching how she tensed at his nearness. "You're still _my_ guard, _my_ general, _my_ friend first."

Yona let out a tiny gasp and she saw Hak begin to redden at what he had just said when a shadow fell over them.

Soo-Won stood over them in all his pale glory and Yona was suddenly aware of how Hak's lips had brushed when he spoke and how his fingers gripping her shoulder blades tightly.

"Is Yona getting married?" He asked brightly, eyes flashing with pure joy as he looked down on both of them.

"Soo-Won! You're here!" Hak exclaimed picking himself up off the ground, leaving Yona in the dust, "I've got this _great_ lady—you're gonna wanna meet her—she does wonderful things with her tongue _if_ you know what I mean…"

Yona breathed in and out through her nose.

Calm.

Patience.

She was tolerance itself.

"YOU IDIOT-CHILD! I DO NOT BELONG TO ANYONE!" She roared loud enough so that the servants on the second floor flinched.

As Hak wandered away, cousin in tow, she wondered when she would go back to days of peace, lots of naps, training and good food.


End file.
